Integrated circuits (ICs) are continually increasing in complexity. When designing an integrated circuit, computer aided design (CAD) programs may be used to layout electronic components (e.g., transistors, capacitors, resistors, inductors), contacts for the components, interconnects between components, and bumps that are used to connect a semiconductor die to a package. Unfortunately, the process of integrated circuit layout may require a significant amount of time and is prone to human error. Therefore, methods and systems that may reduce human error and/or expedite the amount of time required for circuit layout design and maintenance are desirable.